Sturzbäche
by HappyHicks
Summary: Der duschende Doctor denkt. Post Doomsday


Selbsterklärend, bis auf diese schöne Alliteration :) Für den Jack-Teil ist es vielleicht hilfreich, "Zwei Männer" gelesen zu haben, da wird das erwähnte Gespräch weiter ausgeführt ;)

Der duschende Doctor denkt.

Sturzbäche

Nur wieder einer dieser Tage.

Der Doctor lässt das kalte Wasser auf sich prasseln, und denkt wieder einmal über diese Unart der Menschen nach, an diesen einen Gott zu glauben, der alles in Ordnung bringt oder sie verdammt. Der Bestimmer über alles.

Sicher, er selbst ist auch schon Gott genannt worden, aber das ist etwas anderes. Er ist kein Gott, er will auch gar keiner sein. Ja, er ist mächtig, und ja, er hilft den meisten Wesen, eher als ihnen zu schaden, aber er will nicht alles bestimmen, er will nicht für alles verantwortlich sein (dafür, das weiß er selbst am besten, hat er schon viel zu viele Fehler gemacht). Er trägt schon für viel zu vieles die Verantwortung.

Wie dumm die Menschen doch sind, zu beten, zu hoffen, auf diesen Gott zu vertrauen.

Und doch...

Manchmal wünscht auch der Doctor sich einen Gott, den er für diesen ganzen Mist hassen könnte.

Er senkt den Kopf, lässt sich das Wasser durch die Haare rinnen, auf die Brust, es benetzt seinen ganzen Körper.

Warum hatte er diesen verdammten Satz nicht zu Ende sagen können?

Das Wasser fließt über sein Gesicht, seinen Mund, seine Nase, verschließt sie, er hat das Gefühl, als ob es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Er will leben. Noch. Verzweifelt holt er Luft, wirft seinen Kopf zurück, sieht in Richtung Decke.

Vater unser, der du bist im Himmel, du bist gerecht. DU BIST GERECHT.

Er schlägt mit der flachen Hand gegen die weißen Kacheln der Duschkabinenwand, und diese verdammten menschlichen Tränen vermischen sich mit dem Wasser auf dem Duschkopf.

Mit welcher Berechtigung hatte man sie getrennt? Was hatten sie falsch gemacht? War es seine Schuld?

Sicher.

Herr, nimm von mir meine Schuld, von Sünde wasche mich rein.

Er erinnerte sich an das eine Mal, wo er in einer Messe gewesen war. Gott vergibt die Süden, sagten sie dort.

Es gibt Sünden, die vergibt niemand, von denen wäscht einen niemand rein, egal wie oft und lange man das Wasser auf sich regnen lässt.

Sicherlich war es eine Bestrafung. Ein Wink Gottes. Er hätte Rose nie aus London mitnehmen dürfen. Aber damals war er ein anderer gewesen und jetzt musste er dafür bezahlen.

Der Doctor kann jetzt nicht mehr der Doctor sein, jetzt, da er Gefühle für jemanden hatte, jetzt, da er weiß, dass es mal etwas gegeben hatte, das ihm im Leben das Liebste gewesen war.

Er ist zu sehr Mensch.

Das schlimmste, was der einsame Krieger sich jetzt noch denken kann, ist, sie tatsächlich zu vergessen.

Wenn er regeneriert – und er weiß, der Tag wird kommen – dann kann es sein, dass er ein anderer werden wird, dass er sie vergisst. Nicht Rose Tyler, seine Begleiterin. Sondern Rose, seine Rose. Er könnte seine Gefühle vergessen. Und er will sich verdammt noch mal dreckig fühlen.

Er wünscht sich beinahe, er müsste nicht mehr so lange leben, und wieder und wieder regenerieren, nur die Zeit in dieser Dimension aussitzen. Er möchte weitergehen. Sie wiedersehen.

Maybe one day we can meet face to face in a place without time and space.

Er öffnet die Augen und realisiert es.

Sie ist weg, einfach weg. Nicht mehr von dieser Welt. Als hätte sie nie existiert-

Er wird es Jack sagen müssen. Das ist wohl das schlimmste. Der Doctor erinnert sich, wie er damals mit ihm dort lag, an diesem Abend in der Tardis, beide benebelt vom Sieg, und Jack von zu viel Bier. Wie sie geredet hatten. Über Rose.

Er wird ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen, mit allen Fehlern, die er selbst gemacht hat. Seinen Teil der Schuld.

Jack wird ihn nicht verurteilen.

..und Barmherzigkeit erzeige in viel tausend, die mich lieben und meine Gebote halten.

Der Doctor spürt das Wasser, und er wünscht sich, der Himmel würde weinen.

Er wünscht sich wieder einmal, Rose käme zurück, er wünscht sich zur gleichen Zeit, er könnte aufhören, an sie zu denken.

Der Doctor dreht den Hahn zu. Der Wasserstrahl versiegt.

Nur wieder einer dieser Tage.


End file.
